Secret Santa
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Choosing a present for your Secret Santa recipient can be hard enough, but what will Reize do when he draws the name of the superior Gaia captain?


**A/N: Whoo, and here's a Christmas fic for my second Inazuma OTP! It wasn't planned at all, but writing the Chaos one and the feedback I got for it motivated me to write something for Hiroto and Midorikawa as well. Enjoy minna! :D **

* * *

No, no, no! This store was no use either! Disappointed, Reize exited and moved on to the next one. The streets were crowded and there were Christmas sales all around, so even if he knew what present to pick, chances were high it'd already been sold out. He entered another store with a worried look on his face. Why did he have to draw Gran of all people for Secret Santa? He'd never heard of this Western way of exchanging Christmas presents before, and while he liked the thought of being surprised tomorrow, being the giver was a lot more difficult than being the recipient. Leaving Gran's superior status out of the picture (which wasn't easy to start with), Reize had no idea what kind of present he'd like. That's because he'd always been vague about his birthday list, even when they were still Hiroto and Midorikawa. "I'm happy as long as you wish me a happy birthday," he used to say. As if Reize could settle for that! Besides, this wasn't Gran's birthday! If he didn't find something suitable, the charming redhead would be the only one without a present. He couldn't possibly do that to him.

Reize forced himself to think. What would please Gran? A sweater? Too cliché. A videogame? Way too expensive. A book? Maybe, but what genre was he supposed to pick? There were too many options! The greenhead exhaled a sigh. This would be so much easier if he'd drawn a different name from that hat. But of course, he had to draw the most powerful player of Aliea Gakuen, who was his secret crush to boot. Reize would only be satisfied if he could give him every single thing his heart desired, but he probably wouldn't get far with the mere 2000 yen he carried in his pocket.

Entering the eighth store that night, Reize let his mind wander to memories of him and Gran as children. When he thought about it, they weren't very different from now: Hiroto was cheerful and confident, while Midorikawa lacked self-esteem and cowered behind his back when someone so much as looked at him wrong. Of course, he couldn't do that last thing anymore. In fact, it'd been months since the two of them had a proper conversation, not as leader and subordinate, but as friends. Darn, why did he have to think about that? Just when he thought buying Gran a present couldn't be any more difficult…!

Then his eyes fell on a certain object. It was small and simple and just about everyone liked these things (except Burn, who hated everything), but who cared? That meant Gran would like it too. Reize put a hand to his lips. But just this one little thing wasn't much to give him… He felt like he needed more, something extra… And then an idea sprung to mind.

* * *

"And now," Father announced, "it is time for presents! Let the Secret Santa exchange begin!"

'_Phew,'_ Reize thought as he followed his fifty-four siblings out of the dining room. He couldn't take another bite from the delicious meals his sisters – and Desarm – prepared for them. He could tell exactly which bits were prepared by his teammate Pandora, though, as it was no secret she was the lousiest cook around. Luckily, she had help from the best cook around: the captain of Epsilon. Desarm was a lot more delicate than he looked.

The Aliea students moved to the Great Hall, where all the presents were waiting in a big pile. While everybody rushed to grab the one they picked and find their recipient, Reize held off on his own by admiring the decorations the members of Prominence and Diamond Dust had put up. The two teams were usually at each other's throats, but they got along surprisingly well when they stopped viewing each other as rivals.

Eventually, though, Reize found his little present, and he had no choice but to start scanning his surroundings for a certain redhead. His eyes went over the happy faces of those who'd already received their gift, and he heard a squeal here and there. Everybody seemed so happy with what they were getting… It slowly made him think his present was going to be worthless.

Reize was so worried about Gran's response that he didn't think about his own Secret Santa until a certain someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked into Zel's mischievous eyes and paled a little. The biggest prankster of Aliea Gakuen was going to give him a present? This could never go well.

"Merry Christmas, my good chum~" Zel chirped as he handed him a rather flat present. Before Reize could see what it was, he'd already skipped off. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Reize started unwrapping, and what he saw drained what colour was left in his cheeks. In his hands was a calendar, with a half- or completely naked female model in an incredibly embarrassing pose for each month. Reize's face flushed so much he thought he was going to faint. What was that idiot thinking…?! This couldn't be any more embarrassing…!

Reize quickly covered the calendar in its wrappings and shoved it in the bag that contained his own present. He took a swift glance around the room, and to his relief, it appeared no one had seen him holding that… _dreadful _thing. Too bad Zel was a rank above him, because he'd love to kick his ass right now.

Anyway, back to his own present.

… crap. Back to his own present. Reize's embarrassment was quickly replaced with anxiety. At least Zel's stupid gift helped him forget how much his legs weighed for a moment. At this point, most presents had already been given, and he quickly found Gran wandering about with a curious look in those mesmerizing, green eyes. He must've given away his own present already. Reize pouted a little. Too bad it wasn't for him.

Well, there was nowhere to hide; he'd better get it over with. Reize slowly approached his superior and held out his present, arms fully extended. "Gran-sama—" He bowed by default, but then remembered that wasn't part of his plan and immediately stood upright. "—I mean, Hiroto. You're my Secret Santa recipient."

Gran blinked at him in surprise. "Reize?" Reize pouted again, this time inwardly. Gran either ignored or didn't realize he'd just been addressed with his real name, and it appeared he wasn't going to return the favor. Was part two of his plan really going to end well…?

But they weren't there yet. First, Reize had to survive part one. "Y-yes," he stammered, nodding at the present. "I-I hope you'll like it."

Gran took it while flashing one of his dazzling smiles. "I'm sure I will," he answered, and he unwrapped a tiny box to find a snow globe inside. The globe was Christmas-themed, containing a Santa, a Christmas tree, and a snowman.

"Ah—and it makes music," Reize said before Gran could express any sort of thanks. He pointed at a small button on the side, which Gran pressed. The redhead smiled once again as the globe started playing the _Jingle Bells_ tune.

"Thank you, Reize." He looked up to meet his face, only to be met with surprise. Reize was in the process of undoing his hair and tying it back up in a ponytail. His face suddenly looked softer as well, mainly because he stopped squinting his eyes, which normally created an evil look suitable to his harsh identity as Reize.

But it wasn't Reize standing in front of him. It was Midorikawa, who, unbeknownst to him, was gathering all of his courage to address him the way Midorikawa would. The greenhead forced a smile, took him by the hand, and shook it gently. "I remember you'd always say you were content as long as we showed up and wished you a happy birthday," he said. "But this obviously isn't your birthday, so… Merry Christmas, Hiroto."

Gran felt his face go red. Before him was no longer the captain of Gemini Storm, but his childhood friend. Or rather, his long lost childhood friend. Gran felt like he hadn't seen that face in ages, those cute cheeks and soft eyes and wonderful smile. Midorikawa had come back, just to give him a Christmas present. Or rather… maybe he was _meant_ to be the present. Like the greenhead said, he never really needed a present; so long as his friends showed up. It must've been years since he told him that… and yet he remembered. He remembered all this time.

"Midorikawa…" His voice now sounded low and hesitant as well, even though it didn't have to. Hearing his own name from those lips was probably what Midorikawa wanted – going by the smile that instantly brightened up his face.

Carrying a similar expression, Hiroto suddenly plucked something from behind his back: a small, soft-looking present. "I have something for you as well."

Midorikawa stared at him in shock, smile fading. "What? But—I thought I wasn't your recipient."

"You weren't," Gran shook his head. "I drew one of my own team members. I bought this present specially for you."

Midorikawa went red again. Hiroto'd gone to the trouble of getting an extra present, just for him…? Even though he didn't owe him anything? He was suddenly dying of curiosity. Perhaps a little too eagerly, he took the present out of Hiroto's hands and tore off the wrapping. The content wasn't special at all, perhaps even cliché, but he instantly loved it. "It's a scarf." A scarf with green and red stripes.

"I didn't make it myself," Hiroto told him hastily. "You know I can't do that. But I still hope you like it."

"I love it." Midorikawa had whispered it before he even finished wrapping the smooth fabric around his neck, hiding his face behind it. He secretly sniffed up the scent, which yelled Hiroto despite being store-bought. This was undoubtedly the best Christmas present he'd ever gotten. "… thank you."

"You're welcome," Hiroto smiled. The sight of Midorikawa with that big scarf around him was adorable. He moved in to hook his finger around it and pull it down Midorikawa's chin, allowing him to steal a little kiss. "And thank you for your present as well. I love it just the same."

As if Midorikawa's tomato-resembling face didn't scream volumes, his ears were practically spouting steam by now. His mouth fell open wide, just as wide as his eyes. Hiroto kissed him! Hiroto just went and kissed him! Just like that! What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to just stand there and gawk as Hiroto chuckled at his startled expression? Did he really expect him to respond with more composure? Or was his close-to-fainting stance what he expected to see? That sneaky—! That was so mean! And so embarrassing!

"Gran-sama! We're in public…" That was all Midorikawa managed to blurt as he hid his face – as much of it as possible – behind his scarf again. He couldn't believe Hiroto had just kissed him then and there. How shameless…

Hiroto chuckled once more. "I thought my name was Hiroto," he reminded him with a wink.

Midorikawa shot him a look, pouting against his warm scarf. "It is," he answered, "but perhaps Mr Shameless would be more appropriate."

"Oh? So you didn't like the kiss?" Hiroto questioned with fake curiosity, and Midorikawa shyly averted his gaze. How could he ask something so embarrassing with such ease… "I-… I didn't say that…"

"Good," Hiroto smiled, "because it was the best way I could think of for giving me such a wonderful present."

Midorikawa wished his scarf would grow ten times its size so he could hide under it completely. He didn't even need to ask to know Hiroto wasn't referring to the snow globe, but to his appearance as Midorikawa. His best friend and secret crush to boot. Well, perhaps not so secret anymore. Midorikawa felt like he was going to cry at the spot. He was so glad he went through with his idea… Hiroto had caught on and thrown away his alien identity as well, just so they could spend one little moment as the people they really were. Considering their true selves were restricted by their alien roles, Midorikawa only appreciated seeing Hiroto more. He only loved him more. His Christmas couldn't get any better than this.

"We're free to do what we want now, so would you like to spend a little more time together?" Hiroto suggested as it looked like Midorikawa was too lost in thought to continue their conversation. "I heard the sky is clear tonight, so perhaps we'll get to see some beautiful views…?"

Watching the stars with Hiroto? Midorikawa had to bite his lip until it hurt to make sure he wasn't dreaming at this point. He was wrong; his Christmas _could_ get better than this. Heck yes did he want to spend more time with Hiroto!

"Yes! Ah—I mean, yes, I would like that," Midorikawa corrected himself after he realized he might've sounded too excited there. Hiroto didn't seem at all bothered by it, though; on the contrary.

"Great," he chimed, "let's go." The two started making their way to the elevators when he suddenly asked: "By the way, what'd you get from_ your_ Secret Santa?"

"… oh…" Midorikawa stared off to the side, still mumbling into his scarf. "You'd better not ask…"


End file.
